The present invention relates to circuitry for driving arrays.
Matsueda, Y., Ashizawa, M., Aruga, S., Ohshima, H., Morozumi, S., "Defect-Free Active-Matrix LCD with Redundant Poly-Si TFT Circuit," SID 89 Digest, 1989, pp. 238-241, describe inspection and repair of a redundant thin film transistor liquid crystal display (TFT-LCD) circuit. As shown and described in relation to FIG. 1, peripheral drivers can be integrated on both sides of the scanning lines and data lines. Short inspection techniques are described in relation to FIGS. 3-7. As described in relation to FIG. 7, if a peripheral driver does not operate correctly, the display is considered defective because further inspection is not possible.
Misawa et al., EP-A 342 925, describe an active matrix panel with a picture element matrix mounted on a substrate, including gate lines, source lines, a gate line drive circuit, and a source line drive circuit. As shown and described in relation to FIGS. 1-2(e), the gate line drive circuit can be a silicon thin film complementary metal oxide semi-conductor (CMOS) structure with a shift register. The shift register can be a static or dynamic circuit of complementary (P type and N type) or monoconductive TFTs. FIGS. 2(a)-2(e) show shift register circuits, with inverters, some of which are clocked with a clock signal and others with an inverted clock signal. As shown and described in relation to FIGS. 8-10(b), a gate line drive circuit can be formed at the left and/or the right periphery of the active matrix panel, with complementary TFT inverters. As shown and described in relation to FIG. 4, a shift register forming part of a gate line drive circuit can be connected to a gate line test circuit with a test signal input terminal and a test signal output terminal, with a test circuit on each gate line; the shift register is scanned while a test signal is input, and the serial output of the test signal output terminal indicates whether the circuit is good.